Angel Bunny's Christmas Carol
Angel Bunny's Christmas Carol is another Christmas special of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapade. Summery Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel Bunny has always been known to be a naughty, little bunny. When Angel does something very bad, the pets of Stuingtion's engines, the Mane 6's pets, The Littlest Pet Shop gang, and the Tiny Toons decide to take the bad bunny on a Christmas Carol adventure and make him turn a new leaf. Plot Patchy opening/The Story Begins We open up with Patchy the pirate, is currently preparing for Christmas. Including making cookies. Then he recieves a fan letter asking if Fluttershy's pet bunny every enjoys Christmas like everyone else. So Patchy decied to tell the story of how Angel bunny learned the True meaning of Christmas, and not to be so naughty. 2 days before Christmas The Story begins 2 days before Christmas, and Fluttershy is out with Angel Bunny doing some Christmas shopping, and at the same time finding some medicine for a very sick Uni-Kitty. Fluttershy then meets up with a few of the team who are also Christmas shopping, so they alll head for Canterlot mall. When they arrive they all split up to different sections of the mall to find gifts to give. While Fluttershy went for the pet section hoping to find medicine for Uni-Kitty. But on her way there, Angel Bunny gets fed up with having to do something so boring and she tries to make Angel feels better but he then forces Fluttershy to get him some carrotcake. But unknown to the bad bunny, Zoe Trent witnesses the whole thing. Pet meeting/Getting Princess Luna's help Meanwhile, the Mane 6's pets, the Littlest Pet shop gang, Stuingtion's pets and the Tiny Toons gang, organize a meeting in the food court after Zoe Trent tells them about Angel. They all share their stories of how evil Angel's been and that it must be put to a stop! Chomper's ready to take his gun and kill the evil rabbit but Splinter tells him it's not a good idea because it'll hurt Fluttershy's feelings and she might not forgive them. Whiffle then states how Angel is such a huge Scrooge. This gives Pepper Clark and idea about what to do, and she decides that they'll take Angel on a little Christmas Carol trip. But Hawk states that they couldn't do it without some magic. So they go ask Princess Luna if she can help them out. She agrees to help. The ghost of Angel's Brother; Famel That night, as Angel goes to bed he is then visited by a ghostly figure of his older brother Famel who is carrying a bunch of chains. Famel explains that all of his bad deeds he did when he was alive lead to him being sentenced to carry the chains for the rest of his life for each link represents every bad deed he's done. He als shares that Angel might suffer the same fate but with bigger and heavier chains. He then tells him he will be visited by some more spirits. The ghosts of Christmas Past Soon Angel Bunny hits the hay, but sometime later, he is awoken by mysterious figures. The figures introduce themselves as the ghosts of Christmas past played by Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Hamton, Furball, and Calamity. Angel at first refuses to go but they pick him up and they fly out. And then they come across Angel's old home. Angel bunny's past Inside, Angel sees his mother, his whole litter and his old friends. They were all just as he remembered. And then they move forward to another event, where all the animals of the pet day care are having a Christmas party, and then Angel sees his old girlfriend: Calisa. Soon the party begun, as they music played the rabbits danced. Months later Angel now has a new love. In which leads Calisa to leave him. The ghosts of Christmas Present Angel Bunny is now back in his bed, feeling remorseful for what he did. What a fool he was! He had the greatest thing in his life back then and he threw it away just to be the alpha animal! Then a bright light shone outside he followed it and came up to some other fidures, who introduced themselves as the ghosts of Christmas present, by Babs, Shirley the loon, Whiffle, Fifi-le-fume, Russel, Vinnie, and Minka Angel is amazing by the sight upon him. Visiting places in the Present The spirits then take Angel to the others who are busy preparing for Christmas. And Angel sees that the other Mane 6 are talking about how he made Fluttershy buy carrot cakes instead of medecine for Uni-Kitty. Angel feels really bad for his greedy deed, the spirits then take him back to Fluttershy's cottage just to show ''how ''sick Uni-kitty is. When they arrive, Angel sees just how bad the unicorn-kitty is, she is constanly coughing and is very cold. Fluttershy is doing her best to help the poor girl. But it's only working very little, then Willy and Zecora arrive with something that may help Uni-Kitty. The spirits then share that if it keeps up, this may be Uni-Kitty's last Christmas. The ghosts of Christmas future After the spirits showed him everything, Angel was now back in his room sobbing over his greedy deed. Then he appeared somewhere else and was meet by some figures wearing black cloaks, who were the ghosts of Christmas future by: Timber, Comper, Splinter, Falcon, Buster, Pluckly, Dizzy, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent The Christmas future The spirits then show Angel the other pets having a toast about something. About Christmas without someone causing mischeif. Angel asks who they are talking about, then Pepper Clark and Zoe Trent throw their cloaks off and break into song up your act. then comes the orst, the spirits bring Angel to the cementary to a horrible sight. They come across Fluttershy Angel's possible fate At the cementary Trivia * Scenes * Songs and music score # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes